The Kandronian Chronicles Pt2: The Second Invasion
by Steve-0
Summary: The Kandronians have landed, and it results in a death. You will not believe who it is.


# The Kandronian Chronicles

**Part 2**

  
  


**"The Second Invasion"**

  
  


**Chapter 1**

** "Marco"**

  
  


My name is Marco, and I'm an ordinary guy. Well now I'm an ordinary guy, in the next few minutes I could be a monkey, a spider, or even a shark. Awesome right? Yeah, woo-hoo lucky me. Now I spend every waking minutes running for my life from aliens bent on destroying me and my friends. I stood alone in a secluded part of the park. Erek had said he would meet me here.

"Marco?" A voice said. I turned around, but there was nothing there.

"Erek?" I called. Suddenly a small robotic terrier stepped out of thin air. I jumped three feet in the air.

"Cripes, Erek, don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded him.

"You're jumpier then usual, Marco, what's up?" He asked.

"Erek, what do you know about a race called the Kandronians?" I asked him

"Not much, I'm afraid. The Pemalites talked use to about them frequently. They were a race of warlords, who were bent on conquering every inhabitable planet."

"Like the Yeerks?"

"Deadlier than the yeerks. They learn everything about their enemies before they attack, and they're not exactly covert in there attacks. The Pemalites were able to trick them into leaving Kandrona, and inhabiting a barren, resource-less, planet far away from any of our planets. The Pemalites knew they were a great threat, but since they couldn't hurt the Kandronians they had them placed on a planet where they couldn't hurt anyone. Soon the Kandronians were nothing but a memory of a lost civilization."

"So why are the yeerks suddenly interested in them?" 

"From what our spies report, the planet Kandrona has recently been doing strange things, and traces of visitors other than the Yeerks started to appear. Recently a yeerk vessel reported having spotted the Kandronians, but that vessel never made it back to Earth."

"Shit." I said utterly frustrated. "These creatures destroyed an entire Yeerk vessel."

Erek nodded.

"We're doomed."

**Chapter 2**

**"Cassie"**

Jake, Ax, and I were hanging out, upside down on the ceiling of one of the classrooms of our high school. Below us, sitting at a large table, was a group of twenty or so average-looking people. They were known as the Sharing Committee, and the group consisted of some of the highest ranking controllers, our vice-principal Chapman, Jake's brother, Tom, and worst of all them all, what the Andalites like to call "the Abomination," Visser 3 in human morph.

You haven't said much since we came in here Ax, is something wrong? I asked him in private thought-speak.

I've just been thinking, this is the first time the yeerks have had a big meeting like this, without installing Gleet Biofilters. Ax told me.

That is odd, but I think we should use this to our advantage, Ax. Jake said

Yes, Prince Jake. 

Shhh, they're starting. I admonished.

"What's the situation, Innus 4?" Visser 3 said.

"It's definitely them, sir." Innus 4 said sadly his head bowed in defeat.

"Damn!" Visser said as he slammed his down on the table. He sounded angry, vengeful, but I sensed something else in the Visser, something I never sensed in the Visser before, fear. Focusing my attention on Visser 3, I didn't notice Chapman glancing up at the ceiling.

"Andalites!" He shouted in hatred, as he jumped to his feet, and pulled out a Dracon beam.

That's our exit cue. Jake said as he buzzed out the door, Ax and I followed shortly behind.

**Chapter 3**

**"Rachel"**

The Kandronian was slowly beamed down to the ground. He was encased in a high-tech, metallic purple armor. From the neck down, it almost looked human, two arms, two legs, a waist, and a torso. In place of hands, was a long, metallic claw, that glowed with bright blue energy. When you got to his head it was a different story. He had a triangular-shaped head with two glowing green eyes, three slits in the center of his face that replaced a nose, and dark, blue, leathery, skin.

Rachel, Demorph! Tobias commanded me. I landed at the bottom of the unfinished building, and began to morph back to human. I saw him zoom down to attack the Kandronian. I knew what he was doing. He was distracting him so I could safely demorph, risking his life for mine. I was hoping to soon return the favor. I decided to morph big, no make that jumbo. My skin got grey and I began to grow. That's when the tusk developed. I saw Tobias fly back from a hit from the Kandronian, and slam into a girder.

You'll pay for that, you creep! I cried as I charged him.

I am General Nagaria of the Kandronian Army. Don't try to fight me, Rachel, you will only lose. He said confidently, as he leaped tremendously high into the air, and landed gracefully out of harms way.

Now little Animorph, I'll show you what I've got. Nagaria said as he aimed his claw at me. I froze like a dear in front of headlights, or in this case an elephant in front of a death ray. I remember Tobias screaming my name and the beam of pulsating energy coming at me, then...

FLASH!

**Chapter 4**

**"Jake"**

FLASH!

One minute the three of us our flies being swatted at by laser beams, the next we're human again, except for Ax, who was fully Andalite. I looked around and saw Marco, and Erek standing near by. Marco looked at me with frustration. I saw Rachel and Tobias, both fully human holding each other tightly. We were in Ax and Tobias's field, alone and out of harms way. ****

"Hmmm, I wonder how we got here?" Marco asked sarcastically. We all new the answer to that question, only two beings had that kind of power. One wanted us dead, while the other depended on us.

GREETINGS, MY FRIENDS.

"Something tells me you didn't bring us here to chew the fat." Marco said.

"I don't care why we're here. The Ellimist just saved Rachel's life with that trick. Thank-you." Tobias said.

YOU ARE WELCOME, TOBIAS.

"But how did you do that? What about the rules?" Cassie asked skeptically.

THE RULES ONLY APPLY TO THE ELLIMISTS. THEY NO LONGER APPLY TO ME.

"What do you mean? Why did you break the rules? How did you break the rules?" I asked

I AM NO LONGER AN ELLIMIST. I BROKE MY RACE'S ORDINANCE NOT TO INTERFERE BECAUSE YOU NEEDED TO BE WARNED. MY POWER IS LIMITED, NOW AND I LOSE MORE OF IT EVERY TIME I USE IT. LISTEN CLOSELY, MY FRIENDS, BECAUSE SOON I WILL BE NO MORE.

"No," I heard Tobias say softly. 

I AM SORRY I CAN NO LONGER HELP YOU MY FRIENDS, BUT THE ELLIMISTS LOOK UPON YOU WITH FAVOR SO ALL IS NOT LOST. THE KANDRONIANS ARE POWERFUL BUT THEY HAVE A WEAKNESS. The Ellimist began flicker and become more transparent.

"Ellimist don't do this! If you stop interfering you'll have enough power to survive." Ax cried. Out of all of us the only one who distrusted the Ellimist the most was Ax.

NO MY ANDALITE FRIEND YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS OR YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE. THE KANDRONA IS THE SOURCE OF ALL THEIR POWER. IF YOU DESTROY IT THEN YOU DESTROY THEM. I WISH IT HADN'T ENDED LIKE THIS. THANK-YOU.

"For what?" Rachel asked wiping away a tear.

BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU I KNOW THE MEANING OF FRIENDSHIP. IT IS SOMETHING WE ELLIMISTS DON'T HAVE. SO LONG MY FRIENDS, remember me...

With that he faded into oblivion. Cassie bursted into tears, I drew her close to me to comfort her, and in a way comfort myself. Every war has it's casualties, I tried to tell myself but it didn't stop the pain. Marco stared silently into space with Ax and Erek. Some people choose to grieve alone I guess, so I didn't bother them. Tobias had returned to his hawk body when the Ellimist died. He perched silently on Rachel's shoulder, she softly rested her head on him and stroked his breast with her fingers.

We have to stop the Kandronians. The Ellimist will not have died in vain. Tobias said. His gaze twice as fierce as his piercing hawk eyes usually are.

TO BE CONTINUED...****

  
  
  
  



End file.
